


Out in the rain

by Ohaymikoto



Series: Mega Man Unmixed [1]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Broken Robots, Gen, Mild Angst, Rain, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Blues left home alone to buy groceries but returns with a strange robot in tow.(Minor spoilers for the Mega Man Mixing story "Prototype", I do recommend reading it before reading this story.)
Series: Mega Man Unmixed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140221
Kudos: 1





	Out in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Chopin the Cat belongs to me.
> 
> With this first work I welcome you all to the little sister series of my other series Mega Man Mixing, titled Mega Man Unmixed! This series will contain stories and concepts that either did not make it into Mega Man Mixing or got scrapped during development, other things like stories no longer part of the main series or alternative takes on things will also be in this series.

Blues stared worriedly up at the darkening sky above, the weather forecast did say that the risk of heavy rains sweeping over Tokyo were almost certain, the first drops of rain had not yet fallen but he still had a good grip on his umbrella.

Being a robot Blues did not technically have to worry about rain for unlike humans he couldn’t get sick from being drenched in cold water but getting wet and wearing soaked clothing was still an annoyance he did not want.

Good thing he was just out to get the groceries.

Blues rounded the corner and walked past the post office, he could spy from the corner of his eye humans milling about inside waiting to receive packages, the clouds rumbled dangerously above him. Next to the post office was a small candy store with a very colorful storefront compared to the post office's dark brown wooden front.

Past the candy store laid the grocery store, the main color was white with green and orange lines running horizontally along the wall. The automatic doors slid open with a faint ring and the robot boy grabbed a basket, his CBU pulled up the mental note that contained the shopping list.

Dr Light was going to make mac and cheese for dinner, the scientist had felt nostalgic for some childhood dishes, while Blues needed to restock their E-tank supply. The robot boy felt it a bit odd as he traveled through the aisles and added products to his basket, why could E-tanks be found in a grocery store? Didn’t the humans know that they’re unsafe for human consumption?

Another layer of mystery to humanity and its strange ways.

The robot boy finished his shopping and exited the grocery store to find...rain, pouring down like a waterfall from the heavens.

"Good thing I thought ahead."

Blues grumbled as he folded out his red umbrella and stepped out into the rain, the droplets slammed into its protective surface akin to a rhythm as Blues began retreating the way he had come.

Humans ran past him with or without umbrellas of their own, he did pity those that did not have one and hoped they’d find shelter quickly. Once more he rounded the corner and saw the playground of his neighborhood deserted, not that there had been any kids there before the rain began.

Blues whistled his tune to himself as he passed by the rain filled sandbox, next to the sandbox was a slide styled like a small tower with a small area underneath where the children would stand before they could use the slide. The robot boy absentmindedly glanced over at the slide and made eye contact with a pair of flickering red eyes before looking back ahead of himself.

Wait.

Blues halted his step and looked back over to the slide to see something big was huddled under its main structure, the flickering red lights stared at him then looked away. Cautiously he approached to get a better look and saw that it was a fellow robot, however this one was in quite a sorry state.

It was mostly green and white in color with a round body and thin tube like limbs, the red lights were actually a pair of red eyes that were cracked in a few places and it also had a noticeable white underbite that looked slightly crooked, it’s body had nasty looking dents on it and it’s limbs looked pretty worn down.

"Hello...?"

Blues called out hesitantly, his dad had warned him about the dangers of strangers but this robot looked so miserable huddled underneath the slide that he couldn’t bring himself to just walk away.

The green robot twitched at his call and looked upon him once more, one of It’s eyes had stopped flickering and was now a dull red, it made no motion to answer him but clearly Blues had its attention so he kept talking.

"Are you lost?"

It was a phrase he’d heard being spoken to children who’d gotten separated from their parents so applying to a robot was a bit strange, regardless of that the robot actually responded with a stilted shake of the head.

"Okay...do you live around here?"

Again he just received a stilted head shake, Blues starting to wonder if he’d stumbled upon a rogue robot.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

A third head shake from the green robot, the robot boy looked around at the desolate playground in deep thought. What should he do? Leave it here and continue on his merry way? No, his conscience would never allow that so...what options did he have?

'What would dad have done?'

Blues pondered quietly to himself, Dr Light would’ve brought the robot to his lab and gotten it all fixed up without hesitation. His dad had that unwavering compassion and care for robots that not many humans had.

"My dad has a lab, he could have you repaired in a jiffy if you want."

The green robot lifted its head slightly higher and its one red eye that still flickered gave Blues a once over before it began to shuffle about, the robot boy flinched when he heard how much it’s limbs screeched and groaned. Clearly it was on its last legs.

"My name is Blues Light, what’s your name?"

The green robot wobbled out into the pouring rain and towered slightly over Blues, the white underbite moved in a lopsided manner and a scratchy hiss bellowed out from where Blues assumed its mouth was. The robot boy frowned sadly, the poor thing couldn’t talk then...no wonder it hadn’t verbally responded to him.

"Well, I might not look it but I’m actually a robot just like you."

Slowly Blues began to walk with the green robot trailing after, he understood speaking to it would yield no response except a static noise but silence was an awkward option he did not wish to explore.

"My dad's name is Doctor Thomas Light, he’s a brilliant scientist in the field of robotics, maybe you’ve heard of him?"

The green robot shook its head again, the duo made it out of the playground and entered the park area. The walk through the empty park was a fast one, the robot boy picked up his pace slightly to test how broken the other robot was but it kept his pace well.

"Oh...well I’m sure you’ll like him when we get to my home, he’s really nice and cares a lot about robots."

Blues could not help the sigh of relief when he saw the front gate of his home, pulling the gate aside then closing it once more when his companion stepped onto the property.

Blues opened the front door quietly and helped the green robot inside then closed the door once more, the robot boy gently instructed the other robot to stay put for a bit and when he saw it make no motion to disobey he hurried to put on indoor slipper.

Blues entered the kitchen area to find it empty much to his relief, swiftly he packed away the groceries and then he jogged away towards Dr Light's lab, the door was open which was unusual but Blues did not think much of it as he entered to find the familiar sight of his dad hunched over some blueprints while the gramophone spewed out some music and Chopin playing with some balled up piece of paper on the floor.

"Dad?"

Dr Light was startled by his son's voice and tore his focus away from work to see Blues in the doorway of his lab, the scientist turned down the volume of the gramophone then turned his attention fully onto Blues.

"Back already? Hope you didn’t get drenched."

Dr Light chuckled softly though he raised his brow when he saw how Blues fidgeted with his yellow scarf, it’s a trait he’d begun to develop that showed when he was nervous.

"No I had my umbrella...dad I found a robot in the playground on my way back, it’s in a very bad state and seems to be all alone. I brought it home hoping we could help it."

Blues stepped back into the hallway and motioned with his hand for the scientist to come and have a look for himself, though confused Dr Light obliged and rose from his seat then peered out to see their guest sitting down by the front door.

"Oh dear...poor thing, get it in here, I’ll get my tools."

Blues lit up and sighed happily then hurried over to the green robot while Dr Light retrieved his tools, spare parts were taken out from a big container just as Blues helped their guest into the lab.

Dr Light frowned when his eyes took in all of the damage on its body and wondered whether the parts they did have would be enough to fully repair the green robot.

"You found it in the playground?"

Dr Light asked thoughtfully, tools and spare parts in hand he approached the green robot that was now seated on the lab table - its one red eye flickered weakly until it sizzled out and the poor robot hunched over fully deactivated. Blues kept his hands on its body to keep it somewhat upright with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Yes, it wasn’t there when I walked through there the first time so my guess is that it was there to seek shelter from the rain."

Dr Light first unscrewed the broken eyes and handed them to Blues who put them in the bigger waste basket they had specifically for robotic parts, the scientist rummaged around the parts they had available and thankfully found a pair of matching eyes.

"Understandable, though how did it end up in this sort of disrepair? Blues the I.C chip should be located somewhere in the head or torso region, see if you can find it and plug it into my computer."

Doing as he was told Blues first checked around the head for a handle or hatch that would allow him access without having to resort to smashing the green robot's head open.

He did eventually find what he was looking for at the base of the robot's neck, pulling the hatch carefully Blues saw the green robot's CBU was unscathed which was a relief and below it he did find the I.C chip. With trembling fingers the robot boy cautiously removed the chip and jogged over to his dad’s computer.

Dr Light detached the green robot’s left arm first then began taking it apart, removing all the damaged parts left him with little left, and soon rebuilding it once more with fixed parts.

"Dad...there is nothing."

The scientist sighed mournfully but kept working, next was the right arm that was in a bit of a better shape than the other arm. The news of the I.C chip's state did not shock him as much as it should’ve.

"Then this robot was likely on its way to be scrapped but must’ve fallen out of the truck or escaped without being noticed, its standard procedure to wipe the I.C chips of robots once they’ve...outlived their usefulness so to speak."

Behind the scientist Blues' breath hitched and Dr Light cast him a pitying glance, he’d never really talked to his boy about these sort of harsh subjects before so it made sense that Blues would be horrified.

"But...why?"

Blues asked in a soft voice as his hazel eyes remained transfixed upon the blank screen that displayed the data could not be found message.

"Because the data the robots gather must not fall into unwanted hands, that’s the most common reasoning I’ve heard."

The robot boy’s fist trembled as he took in his dad’s words, to have their entire being - their everything - wiped away simply because people were scared of data being found? That was absolutely absurd in Blues' opinion.

'You won’t ever do that to me, right dad? I’ll never outlive my usefulness in your eyes, right? You’ll never steal my entire being from me...right?'

These dark thoughts weighed heavily on Blues' shoulders as they remained unspoken, he knew Dr Light loved him dearly...but he was still a robot too. Chopin brushed against his leg in concern but Blues did not acknowledge her.

"There, that’s the best we can do with the parts we have, the rest will have to fixed tomorrow."

Dr Light closed his toolbox with a huff and gazed upon his handiwork, the green robot did still look pretty bad but it was definitely in a much better state.

"Can we keep him?"

Blues asked hesitantly from his spot by the computer, his dad gave him a surprised but understanding look then hummed to himself for a while until he settled on a verdict.

"I see why not, no one is going to come and demand his return anyway. Though he will need a name, any ideas son?"

Dr Light walked over to Blues and placed his warm hand on his son’s shoulder, the robot boy lit up in relief then tapped his chin in thought. Slowly Blues got up from his seat then walked over to their new family member, the robot boy stared intently at the green robot before he spoke.

"How about Auto?"

**Author's Note:**

> In "Prototype" proper Auto was built by Blues and is his son but this was the original idea I had in mind when starting the story for how Auto was going to join the Light family, I’m not too unhappy that this idea didn’t make it into the story but I thought it would be a waste to just leave it as just a minor footnote so I wrote it all out and here it is.
> 
> Another though pretty minor detail I scrapped was where E-tanks were sold, at first I thought grocery stores and the like but realized it did not really work so I opted to move them to electronic stores because it just made more sense.


End file.
